


This Addiction

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Creepy, Cyborgs, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney rests one hand where a heartbeat should be, the stillness less jarring than he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Addiction

The skin is smooth, too smooth. Rodney rests one hand where a heartbeat should be, the stillness less jarring than he'd expected.

He drops to his knees, nuzzles the rather impressive cock before taking it in his mouth. It stays soft, of course; that function is controlled by the same program that will give the illusion of a heartbeat, that will make the chest rise and fall as if there are lungs beneath it.

The same program that will make this thing John.

But once it is John, he might say no, and Rodney can't bear to hear that again.


End file.
